Small and large businesses, educational systems, leisure systems and many other entities often operate computer-based information management systems that integrate many types of data across many facets of operation, such as, business planning, marketing and sales, manufacturing, inventory control, finance, human resources, student records management, faculty and personnel management, and the like. Such entities typically have to communicate with a variety of other entities, including sending, receiving and processing data. For example, a manufacturing business may need to communicate and pass data to and from vendors, customers, professional services organizations, and the like. In order to pass data and information to and from such disparate entities, such a business or entity often must develop and operate an elaborate operation of communications personnel, data processors and computing systems for sending, receiving, entry and processing of such information that is important to the operation of the business or entity.
Enterprise resource planning (ERP) is a business management system that integrates multiple facets of a business. Many businesses utilize an integrated computer-based system to implement ERP in business activities such as inventory control, order tracking, customer service, finance, and human resources, and the like. While ERP software systems are becoming an integral part of how many businesses and organizations conduct business, current ERP software systems do not provide a way for ERP software systems users to connect with potential or existing customers, partners and vendors from within the application.
It is with respect to these and other considerations the present invention has been made.